My invention pertains to the sport of Drag Racing. It is designed to greatly improve the consistency of a driver's reaction time.
Reaction time is the "period of time" in a Drag Race when the green (GO) light comes on, to when the race car crosses the finish line.
This is controlled by the driver seeing the green light and releasing his thumb or finger from an Electronic Transmission Brake Release Switch.
The positioning of the driver's thumb or finger on the switch cannot be seen while the driver is staging the race car at the starting line.
Therefore, his thumb or finger is placed on the switch in a different position each race. This causes the switch to be released differently each time, making the reaction time very different with each race. Reaction times are clocked down to 0.001 of a second. Most Drag Races are won by the driver's ability to control his reaction time.